


Oh, It was not a Night

by Annashya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe, Family Feels, Gen, Random & Short, Yuri's center point of view
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annashya/pseuds/Annashya
Summary: Hari itu, Minggu senja belum sepenuhnya dikudeta awan gelap.





	Oh, It was not a Night

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble ini pernah dipublish di salah satu akun media sosial dalam event #NulisRandom2017 yang terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu folk Rusia yang berjudul sama.

Hari itu, Minggu senja belum sepenuhnya dikudeta awan gelap.

 

Yuri Plisetsky baru saja terbangun dari kegiatan tidur siang saat sepoian angin Januari menelusupi jendela kamar yang mencelah di tepian. Bersamaan dengan kerjapan mata sisa rasa kantuk, kedua lengannya saling memeluk, mencoba menghalau suhu dingin akibat hari yang hampir bergulir. Dirasa belum cukup, maka tubuh mungilnya digulingkan ke sisi kanan ranjang, berharap gulingannya ditangkap dalam dekapan hangat sang ibunda yang menemaninya sepanjang tidur siang. Tetapi yang didapati Yuri hanyalah lahan kosong yang mendingin, tidak menyisakan sedikit pun jejak kehadiran wanita yang menemaninya.

"Ibu?" Yuri memanggil diiringi desau gelisah, tetapi seseorang yang digumamkan namanya tak kunjung menyuarakan jawaban.

"Bu?" Masih belum ada balasan sehingga sang anak lelaki pun memutuskan untuk segera melangkah turun dari ranjang. Sebelum melewati batas pintu, Yuri lebih dulu meraih mantel bulu yang sebelumnya disampirkan sang ibunda pada tepian lemari pakaian, kemudian mengenakannya sebagai usaha menghangatkan badan.

Usai melewati batas ruang kamar, Yuri mulai menjelajahi isi rumah, menyusuri ruang tengah yang dihuni oleh kesunyian yang hampir senyap, bahkan bohlam lampu yang belum sempat dinyalakan malah meninggalkan kesan remang. Dengan langkah perlahan, sang Plisetsky kecil menghampiri saklar lampu kemudian menekannya sehingga isi ruangan nampak lebih benderang.

"Ibu?"

"Yurochka."

Sang anak lelaki mendengar sebuah suara parau memanggil namanya. Dari intonasi dan serak bunyi, ia memperkirakan bahwa sang kakeklah yang memanggilnya barusan. Sambil mengira-ngira dari mana arah datangnya suara, Yuri melangkah menuju dapur dan benar-benar menemukan sosok sang kakek yang menggeluti kegiatan memanggang roti diatas tungku berapi. Ia pun menghampiri dengan wajah sumringah.

"Ku kira tadi kakek pergi."

Mendengar gerutuan sang cucu, pria paruh baya yang semula menekuni tungku pun akhirnya membalikkan badan untuk menemukan ekspresi kesal di wajah sang cucu. Tangan besarnya kemudian mengusap-usap halus surai pirang sang anak lelaki.

"Kalau aku pergi, aku pasti akan membawamu."

Yuri mendecakan lidah sebagai bentuk reaksi.

"Kek, ibu pergi kemana?"

Sang kakek—Nikolai Plisetsky—hampir saja meruntuhkan senyum hangat yang sempat dipatri pada wajah ketika menyaksikan pertanyaan cucu lelakinya. Tidak ingin mengundang rasa curiga, maka sapuan pada helai pirang Yuri pun disudahi, kemudian menggiring sang cucu untuk duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Ibumu pergi ke kota sebelah untuk membeli roti dan sayuran." kemudian kakeknya kembali mengampiri panggangan yang dihuni beberapa bentuk adonan.

Yuri mengangguk paham. Sudah hampir satu tahun belakangan, toko-toko di pasar dekat rumahnya tutup. Semula masih ada beberapa sisa toko yang buka meskipun dengan harga yang menjulang gila, tetapi tiga bulan belakangan ini akhirnya mereka pun tutup dengan alasan gulung tikar. Persediaan bahan pangan di rumahnya pun turut menipis tiap harinya sehingga memaksa kedua orang tuanya untuk membeli bahan pangan di kota tetangga maupun wilayah pedalaman yang memungkinkan menyediakan kebutuhan hidup.

"Sudah dari tadi ya kek?"

"Ya, sejak kau terlelap tidur siang tadi."

Yuri meruncingkan ujung bibir ketika memahami jawaban sang kakek. Ternyata saat ia telah terlelap, ibunya justru mengendap-endap pergi keluar rumah. Bukannya Yuri tidak ingin memaklumi untuk memahami kepergian sang ibu, hanya saja... Mengapa ibunya tak turut serta membawanya ke pasar kali ini? Mengapa justru ia ditinggalkan di rumah?

Sayup-sayup terpaan angin dingin yang menubruk atap rumah membuat Yuri kembali terjaga dari lamunan. Tanpa membuka jendela dapur pun Yuri sudah mengetahui bahwa angin yang berhembus sebagai penutupan senja kali ini bergolak lebih kencang. Desir hatinya pun tiba-tiba merasakan adanya golakan tak biasa yang menghampiri diri pada tanggal 22 Januari. _Ada apa ya?_ Ingin rasanya pertanyaan hati ia suarakan pada sang kakek yang masih setia mengisi tungku api dengan kayu bakar. Namun Yuri kecil yang tiba-tiba saja berperasaan peka, tidak ingin turut menyertakan sang kakek dalam kubangan rasa khawatir yang mendera.

" _Pirozhki_ nya hampir matang. Kau ingin mencipinya?" suara sang kakek kembali menggema dalam ruang berderu angin. Yuri membatin, agak kecewa saat mendengar tawaran sang kakek berbalut nada ketenangan dengan wajah tersembunyi dibalik punggung.

"Nanti saja, kek," akhirnya Yuri menjawab dengan keberatan hati.

 

Hari itu, Minggu senja belum sepenuhnya dikudeta awan gelap, tetapi deru angin di akhir bulan Januari telah berseru deras,

 

_Ibu segeralah pulang dan ayo kita habiskan_ pirozhki _hangat ini bersama._

 

Sang anak lelaki menggumam doa sebelum senja menutup diri.

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca sampai selesai.


End file.
